


speechless

by sadclown



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay to the max, M/M, both get a surprise, mr. eddie kaspbrak wears makeup, richie pays an unexpected visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclown/pseuds/sadclown
Summary: “Fuck, Eds.” He laughed, his voice was an octave higher than normal. “You should have seen your—” he suddenly paused and Eddie winced, his heart rate going a hundred miles per hour. Richie’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, his laughing stopping instantly and his jaw falling a slack. “…face.”





	speechless

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy this fluff bomb that i wrote in my english class instead of writing an essay that was due that day lol  
> warmth

He had been fifteen when Eddie found a tube of lipstick in his room that he guessed Bev had accidentally forgotten. It had been the curiosity in him that intrigued him to try it on and the fondness he had of it that encouraged him to keep it. He had liked it. A lot. A lot more than he expected to, so the next night, after his mother had gone to sleep, he put it on again, enjoying the cherry flavor and taste on his lips.

One thing led to another and before he knew it, he had begun sneaking out to the store, secretly buying himself things like mascara and blush, telling the employees it was a gift for his girlfriend to which they gushed every time. Now, almost every night, after his mother kissed him goodnight, he would apply as much makeup as he wanted, mixing and matching colors and tones. It was fun and, dare he say, he felt pretty when he put it on.

One night, Eddie forgets to lock his window.

He decides to go for a softer look, opposite of last night’s purple and blue glam. His rosy cheeks are glazed with gentle highlight, light brown eye shadow, softly sculpted brows, mascara and slight eyeliner. He was absentmindedly doing his laundry, listening to music on his Walkman and not caring about his surroundings. He hummed along to the song, completely unaware of the boy who had just snuck into his room through his window. Playful fingers snuck out from behind him and began to mercilessly tickle his sides, causing Eddie to choke on a scream and a laugh.

Ripping his headphones off with a yelp, he heard a familiar giggle and angrily pushed his intruder away. He shot up on his shaky legs, his entire being trembling from the jumpscare. “Jesus fuck!” He gasped, his voice wheezing. “You fucking asshole! You could have given me a heart attack, you absolute piece of shit!”

Richie only choked on his own laugh. “Holy shit!” His face is scrunched up in amusement and if the situation would have been different, Eddie thinks he might have found him cute. “You—,” He busted out laughing again.

Eddie slapped his shoulder. “S’not funny, dipshit!” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, knowing his face was probably red. His face. His _face._

Only then did Eddie remember the beauty products on his face— he had forgotten Richie was coming over. He wanted to scream, cry, kick, vomit; all of his emotions seemed to pound at his skull. He wanted to cover his hands with his face and run to his bathroom.

But he was too late. Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s face as he giggled. “Fuck, Eds.” He laughed, his voice was an octave higher than normal. “You should have seen your—” he paused and Eddie winced, his heart rate going a hundred miles per hour. Richie’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, his laughing stopping instantly and his jaw falling a slack. He took a step back and eyed Eddie with such beguile, he began to fear for Richie’s sanity. “… _face.”_

Eddie only mirrored Richie’s expression, locked in the same, quiet trance. He shifted uncomfortably under Richie’s gaze, absolutely terrified of whatever words would soon spew out of whoever’s mouth. Never had Eddie thought he would have wanted the trashmouth to so badly say something. Anything. But Richie only speechlessly continued his long, fixed stare towards Eddie.

_Please say something._

_“Eds,”_ Richie finally whispered, his voice filled with a tone unfamiliar to Eddie. “Eds. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod.” Eddie only swallowed his urge to tell him not to call him that and looked down.

After a moment, Richie took a small step towards Eddie, but Eddie instinctively took a step back. They continued the act until Eddie’s back hit against his wall; trapped. Richie came closer and Eddie avoided his gaze, unsure if he would be able to look at him without the tears in his eyes falling. He saw Richie raise his hand and winced, briefly wondering if Richie was going to hit him, but then felt soft fingers lightly brush against his lips. His eyes jumped up to reach Richie’s.

“Eds.” He repeated. His eyes were filled with something Eddie could not understand.

Eddie paused, torn between the want to lean back against the wall, and also the want to lean into Richie’s tender touch. He said the only thing he could think of, his voice in a child’s whisper, “Am I in trouble?”

Before he could blink again, Richie smashed his lips into Eddie’s. He could almost swear he could lightning bolt explode in his stomach. It was messy and awful; they bumped teeth and Eddie was sure his lip gloss was getting everywhere, but they only returned each other’s affectionate actions with nothing less than utter adoration for each other, grabbing at whatever they could, Eddie’s hand’s fisted in Richie’s curls.

When Richie finally pulled away after a few minutes, much to Eddie’s dismay, he leaned his forehead against Eddie’s and murmured, “Holy shit, spaghetti.”

Softly panting, Eddie licked his lips that, in addition to his strawberry gloss, had a new flavor; his new favorite taste that was utterly and entirely Richie. “What?” He rasped.

“You tryna kill me?” Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s and Eddie’s breath hitched. “You look so fucking beautiful.”

Eddie let out a huge sigh, a release of all the endorphins and emotions he had built up, and rolled his eyes, a common reaction to Richie’s blunt words. “You don’t hate me?” He nervously asked.

Richie looked at Eddie with the most adorable look of utter confusion.  “I could never hate you. Why would you think that?” Eddie shrugged. “I, Richard Theodore Tozier, in fact, do _not_ hate Edward Gideon Kaspbrak.” He lightly flicked Eddie’s forehead, not hard enough to inflict any real pain, then returned his hand to Eddie’s cheek. Eddie leaned into it. “It’s rather the opposite.”

The watch Eddie wore around his wrist, miraculously unbroken after all these years, ticked a steady beat, like a mechanical heart. “Okay, first of all, dumbass, those are _not_ our middle names.” He shook his head while flushing at Richie’s words. “And second of all— what’s the opposite?”

Richie looked at Eddie, his eyes hooded and dark. The emotion in them slowly unraveling their mystery to Eddie. “I think you know.” Eddie nodded and there seemed to be nothing else to say. 

But Richie was never one to endure the silence for too long. "Eds?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever that sparkly stuff on your cheek is called; it makes you look like a fucking angel. No seriously, hear me out, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. And holy shit, your eyebrows look so nice. How'd you do that, Eds? And your eyes are so mesmerizing; I feel like I could drown in them, they're like the ocean. Ocean eyes! Hey, isn't that a song? I think someone named—"

"Richie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @reddieuwu if you wanna go beat me up or somethin idk


End file.
